kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 208
Enemy Command Squad's Location is the 208th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Gen Bou continues observing the battlefield while the Wei soldiers are clashing with the Qin. The battlefield provides a sort of pleasure that is difficult to find anywhere else. Especially as a strategist, controlling tens of thousands of soldier. In this chaotic scene of combat, the Wei army had actually positioned themselves in such a way that they split the field into number of sections. While on the surface, it looked like Archers where only trying to kill Qin soldiers, in truth, their real goal was to herd the Qin closer together. Naturally, the Qin soldiers weren't aware of this. They could only weather the attacks of chariots after chariots. Though it wasn't visible from the outside the smoke, the Qin army had already sustained massive casualties. In the midst of the battle, surrounded by smoke and war chariots, Shin tries to come up with a plan and asks Kyo Kai to help him. However before she can respond a war chariot is headed for Shin and he has to defeat them with the same tactic he learned in his first campaign. Kyo Kai says that they need to create noise so that they confuse the enemies, who are using sounds to transmit the position of the Qin army to the archers. While trying to find something that can produce the sound of the gongs used by the Wei, Kyou Kai explains that behind the cover of smoke and the place where the sounds are transmitted from, is in fact the enemy's HQ. En hears a low ringing sound and asks her if this is also a signal. She responds that these are probably instructions of their HQ. Realizing this, Shin says that he intends to strike the enemy's commander which shocks everyone. He calls upon the mountain people, a division of people of the Blue Stone Tribe and asks of one of them to pinpoint the location of the enemy's HQ. The Squad leader Heki tells that this ins't a problem as their hearing is far superior than most other people. Meanwhile, Mou Ten is staying at the back and watching the battle along with his unit. His lieutenant wonders why there haven't been any reinforcements sent to the army, but Mou Ten says that due to the smoke screen and limited visibility of the battlefield, it would be pointless to send reinforcements. He states that his grandfather probably isn't debating whether or not to send reinforcements but whether or not to have the first and second army pull out. In the Wei army, soldiers have come to the conclusion that the Qin army has started to send fake sound signals to confuse them. By the time they get to change the sound signal, the Hi Shin Unit strikes through the Wei force and starts charging forward. Because of the Hi Shin Unit surprise attack, they where caught off guard and couldn't react fast enough to stop their advance. Shin takes the Cavalry and leaves the Infantry to En. Hai Rou and the others have already been tasked to build Rampart's from the bodies. Before Shin moves forward, So Sui asks to speak with him. So Sui states that they have only 150 cavalry men. Also they have no idea how many defenders the enemy command centre has. If they don't mange to break trough the enemy forces, they won't be able to return. However Shin states that he will go trough anyway. he states that now is the time to lead their forces to victory in this opening engagement with their own two hands. While rushing forward, the Hi Shin Unit arrives close to the enemy HQ, and is greeted by a rain of arrows while Gen Bou claims the Hi Shin Unit to be fools. Characters in Order of Appearance *Gen Bou *Shin *So Sui *En *Kyou Kai *Seki *Mou Ten *Mou Gou *Hai Rou mentioned Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Qin suffered massive casualties due to Gen Bou actions. *Kyou Kai realises Wei Plan and comes up with a counter measure. *Shin wants to use the signals to find the enemy HQ and attack it. *There is a division of mountain people in the Hi Shin Unit. *Qin used fake signals to confuse the Wei soldiers. *Shin takes the cavalry while leaving the infantry behind. *The Hi Shin unit manages to find the enemy HQ. *Gen Bou was already expecting Qin soldiers to arrive at his HQ and is now firing a barrage of arrows at the Hi Shin unit. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters